


The Little Things

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [24]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reflection, everyone can see it, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Sometimes, it's the little things that show hidden feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Picture I [Door]" on the 100 Words community (https://www.imzy.com/100words/) on Imzy during Amnesty Week II. The picture is included after the drabble.

Sometimes, it's the little things that show hidden feelings.

It's the way Steve opens the door for Danny, holds a hand in front of his chest before they enter a dangerous area, makes an effort to learn personal details about him, smiles at him tenderly, and loves Danny's kids as if they are his own.

It's the way Danny frequently talks about Steve to other people, lets Steve drive his car with minimal protest, touches him constantly, calls him babe more than he does anyone else, and says "I love you" often.

It's the little things everyone but them sees.


End file.
